The present invention relates generally to structural elements and more particularly to a sealing joint which may be applied to form a seal between two structural elements, such as a pair of opposed walls of a roadbed or building. In addition to application at building construction sites or in roadways, the invention is also applicable in connection with liquid-bearing structures and it may, for example, be utilized to form a joint between sections of a fluid bearing conduit.
Conventional systems for forming or assembling expansion joints, or other types of joints utilized in construction procedures, where a necessity exists to seal juxtaposed walls after their erection, are usually developed by filling a free space existing between the walls merely by manual introduction into the free space of sealing materials such as tarred ropes, bituminized board, asbestos conglomerates, straps of rubber and similar products. These sealing materials are subsequently either hammered, pressured, pressed or pounded upon the sides of a gap or crevice forming a seat for the material in order that the material may assume an appropriate contour relative to the contour of the sides of the joint whereby a desired sealing effect may be provided.
In addition to the foregoing, other types of conglomerates may be utilized. For example, mineral onsets or mastics made of asphalt or synthetic resins, either with or without solvents, may be applied. Such materials, as well as elastomers, include components which generally represent foreign matter relative to the joint such as may be the case, for example, with polysulphates, this fact being in and of itself a serious inconvenience apart from the inconvenience which may arise because of the prerequisites after application of the material of the immediate on-the-spot curing.
Utilization of the materials of the type discussed above, as well as utilization of procedures and existence of conditions adapted thereto or with other materials, has been found to produce serious shortcomings with regard to the quality of the sealing effect which is obtained in such systems.
The present invention is directed toward providing an improved sealing system. As compared with prior art systems, the system of the present invention provides a practical and economical approach to the problems which arise. The advantages of the invention involve the fact that a seal which is developed through use of the invention offers greater resistance both to static and dynamic pressures and provides optimum performance with regard to the results achieved by its utilization. The sealing system of the invention may be formed with prefabrication techniques in accordance with established design concepts. The invention may be applied for uniting different sections and different types of materials thereby giving rise to versatility with regard to the environment within which the invention may be utilized. Advantages may be derived from the rapidity and security with which the invention may be applied and due to the versatility of its application. The invention may be utilized in open air environments or in underwater locations since the structure is previously cured or vulcanized to form an essentially permanent contour.
In addition to being capable of utilization in specific construction sites, the system of the invention may also be utilized in connection with tubes, conduits, tanks and related mechanical devices which are used to contain or conduct materials of any nature, whether liquid, gaseous or of a viscous state. Furthermore, the invention may be applied to the sealing of concrete blocks or machinery components, including structures of many types where it is desired to form a junction or seal between various elements in a relatively permanent manner.